


connection lost

by The_best_fangirl997



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm not good at tags, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Steve is a jerk, gifted reader, maybe smut, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_fangirl997/pseuds/The_best_fangirl997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were around fury a lot when you were a child, for a matter of fact he was your godfather. but after your parents are killed in a terrible accident he throws you out of his life and into someone else's. after years of desperately trying to get hold of him to no avail you give up only to have an avenger show up at your door claiming that she works alongside your godfather. will you accept or will you be to scared and disappointed to be able to even be able to look at him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a loss at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> F/N = Fathers Name  
> M/N = Mothers name  
> E/C= Eye colour  
> H/C= Hair Colour  
> H/L= Hair Length  
> Y/N= Your Name  
> MD/N= middle name  
> L/N= Last Name

The sound of footsteps echoed down the halls of the hospital as he made his way toward _their_ room. His two best friends, the only two people in the entire world he would trust with his life.

Finally after what seemed like hours of walking he was finally there. He swallowed hard before slowly pushing the door open and entering the room.

“Nick!” F/N called excitedly as a smile spread across his face, “we’re so happy you came.”

His friend gave him a quick hug before giving him a reassuring smile, “Is she alright?” he asked worriedly as he saw the blue curtain that separated the room into two.

“She’s fine, stop worrying that’s my job, I am her husband after all,” F/N joked with him allowing for the feeling of dread within him to subside, “M/N, honey are we allowed to come in?”

“Yes, dear you can come in, she looks tired now,” a sweet feminine voice he could easily place as M/N, the best S.H.I.E.L.D agent he had ever worked with.

F/N smiled as him before slowly pulling back the curtain to reveal the lovely H/C woman lying there smiling sweetly down at the little bundle of blankets that was tucked safely in her arms.

“Wait, she?” Nick questioned looking from M/N to F/N back to M/N.

M/N nodded slowly letting some of her H/L H/C hair to fall over her eyes tiredly, “we got a little baby girl…would you like to hold her?” She asked, her sweet voice sweetly floating by his ears.

He nodded slowly before stepping toward the bed almost nervously. M/N slowly lifted the sleeping infant and placed her softly into Fury’s arms.

He stared down at the baby in his arms and smiled before looking back at M/N, “she’s beautiful, you should be proud M/N.”

He looked back down at the little girl in his arms and as if on cue the baby opened her eyes to reveal ginormous E/C orbs. He had never seen anything so innocent in his life, she was just so…beautiful.

“We’re thinking of calling her Y/N. Y/n Fury L/N, if you’ll let us?” M/N questioned from her place in the hospital bed.

“Oh, no, don’t name her after me,” he said politely, hand Y/N back to her mother.

“Alright, how about Y/N MD/N L/N?”

“That sound perfect,” he replied stepping back, away from the bed and beginning to walk for the door.

“Fury!” F/N called from behind him. He stopped and turned back to look back at his friend with a questioning look. “We want you to be her godfather, would you be okay with that?”

Fury looked at the ground for a few seconds contemplating the decision, Yeah, I’d be fine with that,” he said softly before walking out of the room with the image of those big, Innocent, E/C eyes lingering in his head.

•••

But now those eyes didn’t exactly linger in his head but rather haunted his thoughts. It had been six years since his first encounter with you and over those six years he had legally become your godfather and you had come to know him as _Uncle Fury_.

 _How am I ever going to tell her about this?_ He thought sadly to himself.

He took a deep breath before exiting the black SUV and heading toward the house, on the short walk there tripping over a few garden plant that he had not seen because of his new eyepatch.

He walked up to the door and softly tapped on it and waited. There were small footsteps and dragging sound of what sounded like a chair. Within a couple of seconds the door unlocked and a those big E/C eyes appeared from behind the door.

“Uncle Fury,” you squealed with delight as you slid off the chair and ran toward him with your arms outstretched ready to hug.

Fury bent down and wrapped his arms around your back as he tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill.

“I have something to show you,” you giggled as you grabbed his hand and dragged him to a little play area where you made him sit on a little stool while you went and fetched what you wanted to show him, leaving him to ponder with his own thoughts.

You came back moments later with a piece of paper in hand. You handed it to him and a small sad smile crossed his lips.

“You can have it, it’s yours. I made one for Mom and Dad too, but I have to wait for them to come home, do you know when their coming home,” you smiled innocently at him awaiting his answer.

“Y/N,” he started as tears crept in his eyes (well eye), “your parents aren’t coming home, ever. They were killed today.”

It took you a second to comprehend what he had just said, but when you figured it out, the floodgates opened and down fell the tears.

As fury listened to your sobs something that he would have never predicted happened. You wrapped your arms around his middle and began crying into his chest. He knelt down so you could rest your chin on his shoulder.

After hours of crying you finally fell asleep in his arms and he carried you out to the car and strapped you into the back seat. He then got in the front and began driving toward S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

After a couple weeks of living at S.H.I.E.L.D Fury finally found a family for you to live with, with the promise that he would come visit you whenever he could, but still with that persuasion it was hard to get you to leave, even though he regretted every second of it


	2. Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find your powers, and give fury a piece of your mind.

Your shaking fingers hovered over the keypad of your phone as tears escaped your eyes and streamed down your face, you had wanted to tell him so bad; to tell anybody, but their words, his words echoed in your mind. What if you were a danger, a threat to everyone on earth, you didn’t know what they had done to you and you didn’t think they did either, you would just have to wait and see.

You typed in a number then bought the phone up to your ear and waited…and waited…and waited.

Straight to voice mail. You sighed to yourself, thinking of what you wanted to say, you had to tell him or at least say something. Then the beep came. You took a deep breath before speaking.

“Hi, Uncle Fury, I remember when you said when I was old enough I might be able to come work for you, well today I’m old enough, I turned sixteen…and that’s another year to add to all the one of which you haven’t visited me. But life goes on doesn’t it and I guess I’m just saying that I think I would have _something_ that some of your other employees wouldn’t have. So…you know my number, please call me back, bye.”

By now tears were cascading down your cheeks at high speed and falling onto the bed sheets. You looked up and out the window to see your next door neighbour, Troy, dancing to some music with his headphones on. This cause a smile to crawl up onto your lips. You had always like Troy, you thought he was cute. As you watched him you began to focus on him more and as you did music began to sound in your ears.

 _Fallout Boy, that’s so Troy,_ you thought to yourself. Then it hit you. You could hear his music; how could you hear his music. You let out a yelp of surprise as you fell off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

“Y/N, dear, are you alright?” your step mom, Kate, asked worriedly from down stairs.

“Yeah, Yeah, Kate I’m fine, just fell off the bed that’s it,” you quickly replied as you hopped off the ground and moved toward the window and stared at Troy with a dumbfound expression.

“Alright, dinner will be ready in a minute, so come down soon,” you heard her say from downstairs.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute,” you continued to stare out your window at the brunette boy who was still dancing.

You focused in on him and then the music came back. He kept dancing until he turned around and saw you watching him and he quickly pulled his headphones off and smiled at you awkwardly.

 _Oh, jeez, the weird girl saw me. Oh god what do I do, she staring at me weirdly, well I guess that fits, she is weird, maybe she’ll go away if I wave._ You heard echo in your head and you bit the inside of your cheek before giving him the finger and walking out of your room and down the stairs to the dining area.

You took your seat at the table and began eating your vegetables. While you were eating you glanced up at your step brother and heard words about dinner you would have not wanted to hear in your head.

You then looked at your little step sister and found that she was just thinking about ponies. Then at your step dad who turned out to be cheating on your step mom, who seemed to already figure that out and was trying to think of ways to break up with him that wouldn’t affect the kids.

You chuckled to yourself as you thought about this, how very comforting. Wait wat were you thinking that was terrible she was breaking up with her husband, this wasn’t comforting this was sad.

Over the coming months you found you could do different things with your powers other than just read minds. You could control someone’s mind, move objects, destroy objects, pause time, teleport and make people hallucinate. You could also see the world through someone else’s eyes and feel what they feel.

•••

You opened the door to your apartment in New York and sighed, you had come home from a twelve hour shift at the diner you worked at because little Becky had said that her mom was in trouble, when she actually just wanted to see her boyfriend.

You put your groceries away and then walked to your bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, without even thinking of taking your work uniform off. As you lay with your head in the pillows you glanced over to see your phone sitting on the night stand. You sighed knowing you shouldn’t, but you did any way.

You typed in the same number you did every now and then. You bought the phone up to your ear and waited and waited and waited, straight to voice mail again.

“Hello Fury, its Y/N, y’know your goddaughter, I just thought I would remind you as you don’t seem to remember that even exist,” you growled into the phone angrily, as tears began to sting your eyes, “I turned twenty-two a few weeks ago and I moved to New York a couple months ago, I have a job at a little diner walking distance from the Avengers tower, it’s pretty good, it pays well. But you wouldn’t care would you, you never cared, if you did, you would have visited me like you said you would, you would have called me like you said you would, you would have checked up on me like you said you would, you would have done all the things you said you would. Even a simple hello or a letter would have at least showed me that you cared!” tears were flooding down your cheeks as you let out a sob, “and if you ever do need someone to do a job for you, you can go find somebody else, because I’m done begging you for work, for help, for care because I should have known that I defiantly wasn’t going to find them with you, goodbye, hopefully forever,” and with that you hung the phone up and gently placed it back on your night stand and cried yourself to sleep in your pillows.

~*~

Fury sat at his desk letting your words shift through his mind causing a single tear to roll down his cheek. He sighed and opened the bottom draw at his desk and pulled out the little drawing of you and him and smiled sadly down at it.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said right after the line went dead.


	3. a red-haired intrudor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet Natasha, and it doesn't go so well

“Fury!” the feisty red head asserted as she stepped into his office, “we have five of our top agents down.”

“How badly are they injured?” he asked trying to keep his voice even.

“To the point where it is life threatening. I suggest that we bring in a new agent or agents,” she suggested ever so carefully.

“You’ve been listening to my voice mail, haven’t you?” he quizzed from the other side of the desk.

“Sir, she seems like the perfect candidate for the initiative if what I’ve heard is true, she would make the perfect agent,” Natasha explained almost desperately, “I met her once, when she was just a kid, when I had just started at S.H.I.E.L.D, Clint met her too, he fell in love with her I think, she had the same effect on many other agents that were-“

“I know, Natasha, but that was a long time ago and I’m not disagreeing with you, I do think that she would make a very good agent, but she’s not going to listen to me, she hates me,” he smiled sadly to himself as he cut her off, “you will need to use all of your skill to persuade her to at least consider it.”

Natasha let a heavy sigh escape her lips before giving him a quick nod and exiting the room. She walked down the hall to elevator and headed down to the main entrance. She wasn’t going to let fury’s words deter her from her original thoughts.

~*~

You were sitting on your couch with your laptop, scrolling through Tumblr and occasionally flicking through Facebook. You were getting a little board as you had been fired from your job at the diner for not showing up on time, you had only gotten there an hour late and any way you had, had a light night shift there was no way anyone would be able to go to bed have five hours of sleep and be ready to go again easily, and you weren’t really fired, you sort of quit yourself.

There was a sudden knock at the door that disturbed you from your thoughts.

You groaned as you got off the cheap couch and stretched before making your way to the door. Once opened you saw who had knocked, a small red-haired woman who looked vaguely familiar.

“Hello, would you happen to be, Y/N L/N, by any chance?” she asked politely, but you read her thoughts without a second though and found her acting to be impeccable.

“Yes, I would, would you like to come in,” you would play her little game until you could break her down.

“Yes I would, thank you,” you opened the door wider to allow her to come into your crappy little apartment.

She walked in and you saw she was already judging your place of residence. You rolled your eyes and went into the small kitchen and began making coffee, without even bothering to close the door.

“So, you must be Natasha Romanoff?” You asked as if you had no idea and watched as her face went a shade lighter for a second, “I’m more than just a pretty face Y’know.”

You looked at the door and it slammed shut, locking as well. You heard her think _just the wind_.

“that’s a nice thought, but can the wind do this?” the cutlery draw swung open and flew out onto the ground and all of the knives flew out and circled around your head for a few seconds before pointing their points at the intruder. “Why do you want me to join the Avengers?” you growled not lowering the knives for a second.

In a split second she pulled out her gun and fired two shots. You quickly disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room, “I’ll ask you again, why do you want me to join the Avengers?” you asked a little calmer as she spun around and pointed her gun at you again.

“Go on shoot, you won’t hit me,” you chuckled a little, “now answer my question.” You raised the knives back up and pointed them at her again.

After a minute she slowly lowered her gun and sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly, and you lowered the knives making them go back into the draw, which was still on the ground. “Alright, I want you to join the avengers because, I met you once when you were just a kid and I must say that you fit very well and this isn’t fury asking you, this is me asking you. Also this whole powers thing, we could really use this in our line of work, it would really help us out, please,” she looked at you hopefully awaiting an answer.

“How much does it pay?” you asked cautiously.

“A couple thousand a week,” you mouth dropped to the floor, you really needed this money, you had so much debt and you owed a lot of doctors and psychiatrists a lot of money. You closed your eyes and thought for a few seconds more before answering.

“I’ll take it.”


	4. confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are a few different thoughts read during this one try and find who the thoughts belong to

You walked down the stairs carefully trying to avoid the strange looks you were being given by your neighbours. You reached the ground floor and, boy there was a lot of people wanting to talk to the redhead in front of you. As she waltzed through the crowd, you had to push and shove just to try and see where she was going. By the time she was at the door, you gave up trying to push your way through the crowd and just teleported outside. She opened the door and walked over to a black car and ordered you to get in. with a sigh you complied and got in the car.

Within in minutes you were at the Avengers tower, big and grossly oversized; you almost didn’t want to go in. she drove the car in the garage that was under the building and had several black SUV’s, many sports cars of all different colours and a few different motorbikes. She drove in parked and told you that she would have to take you up to Fury’s office. You swallowed and nodded your understanding and followed her to the elevator.

The doors opened on to a floor with a few different faces, some you knew, most you did not. You walked through the room, quickly glancing at each one. _She looks hot, I wonder what she’s done_. _Is this a new member to the team, how well can she shoot maybe I can teach her. I wonder what she can do, powers, enhancements of any kind, I wonder if she’d let me run tests. Why is there a glorious maiden within tower of Avengers. Who is she? Is she HYDRA? If not what does fury want with her?_

You shook your head of those thoughts as you quickly climbed a small flight of stairs to a separate room with the person you dreaded most in the world. You hesitantly followed as Natasha quickly walked in announced herself and you, told him you were enhanced, then after a quick conversation with him left. There was an awkward silence between the two of you as the tension grew thicker in the air.

“I wish to join the Avengers,” you said trying to keep your voice steady. He nodded and pulled out a few forms neatly stacked atop of each other. You were still too scared to step forward so instead you pulled the papers over to you and read them while they hovered in front of you.

“So, what can you do?” He asked once you had lowered the papers back to the desk. You didn’t trust your voice but you spoke anyway.

“Teleportation, mind control, levitation, I can make people hallucinate, read peoples thoughts, that’s all I know I can do,” he nodded at your words seeming to not notice the shaking of your voice.

“That could be very dangerous. How did you get your _powers_?” he asked almost quizzically.

“I was born with them,” you lied in your most convincing voice. He nodded considering your words.

“If you lie to me I will find out,” you nodded understanding that it would be easier, for you, for him to find out about what happened in time rather than for you to tell him right now.

He pulled out a few more forms and explained to you that he would have to get your signature to show the government officials of your consent and understanding of things to come during your time in the organisation.

You were about to sign the last document when you stopped yourself with a proposition.

“Only on one condition,” you said firmly with a new found confidence. He gave you a questioning look waiting for you to continue, “I will only sign it if you promise me you won’t try to make amends, its just easier if you don’t. Because it already hurts and you are just a constant reminder of what I lost and of just how much it hurt to lose them, and I don’t need you pretending to care,” he gave you an understanding nod and you quickly signed the last form.

“You can go down and join the others now,” he excused you whilst gathering up the forms. You quickly rushed out of the room and let out a breath that you didn’t realise you had been holding.


	5. unexpected kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the avengers is nicer to you than the rest, and it happens to be the one you least expect

You walked out of Fury’s office a little astonished at your own actions. You had pretty much told him to fuck off and shut the fuck up. _What the fuck is wrong with you. You finally get to see the person you’ve wanted to see for years and you tell him to fuck off. THE FUCK._

You looked up to see all of the avengers staring at you expectantly and a giant wave of anxiety washes over you. _Oh my god they’re all staring at me, what are they thinking about me…wait…you idiot you can read their thoughts._

You smile ever so slightly at them trying not to read their thoughts, because what if one of them is thinking really dirty thoughts about you, this thought alone sends a shiver down your spine.

“So powers, huh,” a man ,anyone who knows anything would know to be Tony Stark, said with his signature smile on his face.

You swallowed and nodded, casting your eyes over toward Natasha, who whispered “I told them,” to you.

“So, what sort of powers do you possess?” an older-ish looking man asked,” Natasha already informed us that you can levitate objects, even several at a time, but what else can you do?”

“Well, I don’t really know the full ability of my powers, because I haven’t really wanted to find out and I didn’t really have a reason _to_ use them. But I know for a fact that I can read people’s thoughts, see through their eyes, feel what they feel, look into their memories and control their mind and their movements without them even knowing I’m there,” you told them all about what you knew about your powers expecting them to shun you and think you were a complete and utter freak, but you looked into a few of their heads and found that they thought you were awesome.

“How do you know Fury?” a well built, short blond haired man, who you found was Captain Fucking America, asked.

You looked down at the ground interlocking your hands with each other, you took a deep breath in before allowing the unwanted air out of your lungs. You raised your head forcing your E/C eyes to stare into his crystal blue ones.

“He’s my godfather,” there was a deafening silence around the room as you waited for one of them, excluding Natasha, to react.

“You mean to tell me that, that cruel, emotionless, almost evil, one eyed, trench coat wearing-“Tony Stark began babbling 3rd grader insults before the captain interrupted.

“Are you done?”

“Guy, is your godfather?” He asked looking almost dumb founded.

You nodded, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. “He’s not a very good one at that,” you cracked a small half smile and looked up at him.

“Wouldn’t expect him to be,” tony got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to you, “C’mon kid, let’s get you to your room.”

You followed him to the elevator you had exited, not to long ago.

“I know what it’s like expecting someone to care for you and then they don’t” he said as soon as the doors closed.

“W-what?” you asked looking up him with wide eyes.

“I hacked into the SHIELD files. I learnt everything about him,” he told you with a small smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

“Then why did-“

“I ask? I wanted the others to know,” he explained. “And I’m sorry he wasn’t there for you after what happened to your parents.” You almost burst out in tears at the slight mention of your deceased loved ones.

“Why are you sorry?” you asked thinking the way he was treating you was rather suspicious.

“I like you. You’re open, you told us what you know and what you don’t and I like that, because god knows I am working and living with too many people who are suspicious about every and anything, and I am so damn sick of it,” you giggled at the way he explained his work mates.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a luxury suite. You couldn’t believe it, it was probably the most beautiful thing you had every laid eyes upon.

“Is this mine?” you asked thinking that this was just some dream and you were about to wake up at any moment.

“For now until we can arrange an actual floor and living area for you this is just going to have to do,” he explained watching you move toward the tiny kitchen that was just a few feet away, these little rooms are usually for the civilians who need serious medical attention after a mission.”

“Wow, lucky people,” you breathed out after inspecting the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t exactly call them lucky, but that’s one way to look at it. By the way how much combat train do you have?” he asked out of the blue.

You turned and looked at him with questioning eyes, “very little, why?” you were a little nervous to why he had asked this question.

“Just checking. You’re going to have to do a lot of training with Nat, probably starting tomorrow. I’ll get your things moved from you apartment to here and if you need anything jus ask the robotic, British voice of Jarvis and he will help you or come find me in, I’m usually in the common room, the lab or my floor. I think you should rest up, you’re going to have to do a lot of training to get up to standard,” he explained to you with a smile before walking back into the elevator leaving you to your thoughts once more.

It sure was about to get interesting.


End file.
